Alexis in Clover
by dark-chococat
Summary: re-written version of Alexis in the country of Clover. OC couplings and AlicexJulius
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is the re-written version of "Alexis in the country of Clover" I wanted to re-write it since i didnt like how it was and such so i deleted it.

I'll do my best to make this one more interesting then the previous one!

* * *

Chapter 1

I yawned as I stretched on my bed. It was days after the Masquerade and instead of returning to my world, I decided to stay here because of the fact that they need me here more than my family needing me at home.

"Mornin' nee-san!" The twins yelled as they barged into my room and jumped onto the bed.

I let out a sigh. Days after the masquerade I somehow entered the world of "Clover" which I still don't exactly know the difference other than the fact that the twins have a strange ability to turn into young adults which I am not exactly used to yet. There are other possible changes but I just haven't had the time to go anywhere since i've been helping Blood and Elliot out.

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you not to jump into my bed?" I asked as I looked at the bloody twins. "especially in your adult forms!"

"But we wanted to see nee-san's smile" Dee said

"Yeah, nee-san hasn't exactly smiled happily since the masquerade" Dum said as he hugged me

Dee hugged me as well "we like it when nee-san smiles" he said

I don't exactly understand why they like to see me smile. Its true I haven't exactly smiled since I won the masquerade and since I figured out that the masked person who saved me was Ace. "Just cause I'm not smiling it doesn't mean I'm not happy" I stated "Trust me, I'm more happy when I'm around the people I love"

"Wait does that mean you love us?" the twins asked

I slightly laughed and nodded "I do love you guys I mean your like family to me" I stated.

Blood then walked in "Family eh?" he asked

I nodded as I looked up at Blood.

"You love us as a replacement family?" The twins asked

I nodded once more.

"Why cant you love us as men and not your family?" they asked

"Yeah I would like to know the reason why as well" Blood said.

"I dunno" I said "besides, I'm not ready to fall in love again and you all know that" I stated as my face began to turn red.

Blood chuckled.

I got up off my bed and let out a sigh "Seriously how many times do I have to tell you that?" I asked

"Till you actually fall in love" Blood said.

"Trust me, I wont be falling in love for a while" I stated as I walked to my dresser to look for the clothes I will be wearing.

Recently with my free time I would be sketching clothes and somehow the maids found my sketches and thought that I wanted them to make them for me I dont really mind if they made clothes for me but it made me feel to spoiled. So I have a closet full of clothes that I designed. I guess they made them for me since I didnt have many clothes for myself here in wonderland since I decided to stay. And they knew I was picky with the clothes I wore so the maids made the clothes I designed so I wouldnt be picky on what I wore.

I picked out a pair of black shorts, a red long sleeved shirt along with a black ribbon and a matching hat to go along with the outfit "Now get out" I said as I pointed at the door.

"Eh why?" the twins asked

"I'm going to get dressed" I stated

Blood and the twins looked at me

"I'm begging you" I said as my face turned red. I hated the fact that Blood and the twins were so intterested in seeing me completely naked. It embarrassed me cause I dont exactly have a models body. I mean they've already seen me half naked in the tub why would they wanna see me completely naked?

I let out a sigh.

"Oh fine" Blood said

"your no fun nee-san!" The twins said

I crossed my arms "Geez you've already seen me half naked with a towel on why would you want to see me completely naked?" I asked

"because we want to" the twins said as they looked at eachother and smirked

"Come on guys if Alexis doesnt want us to see her naked then we should get out" Blood said

"Thank you!" I said as I let out a sigh. I'm so glad that Blood was on "my" side.

"Besides, we could always strip her towel off when we're in the bath!" Blood said with a perverted smile on his face.

"Good idea boss!" The twins said with smirks on their faces.

"Dammit Blood!" I said as my face turned completely red.

Blood laughed "See she's already thinking of what will happen" he said "you perverted girl" he teased

I blushed. Sure I had a picture in my mind of Blood and the twins sexually harrassing me in the tub but that's happened before between me and Blood though he did fail. "I'm not perverted! Its what you said that gave me the perverted image in my mind you perverts!" I said.

"so you did image it" he stated

I pushed all three of them out of my room and closed the door and locked it "Perverted idiots" I muttered.

After I locked Blood and the twins out of my room, I quickly got dressed. After I got dressed, I brushed my hair and put some strands of hair into a small side ponytail and put my hat on 'there we go' I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I then quickly slipped on my black boots and unlocked the door. I noticed that Blood and the twins were still there I let out a sigh.

"Nee-san I never noticed this but you look nice in red!" Dee said.

"Nah she looks better in blue or purple" Dum said as he looked at his brother

I let out a sigh. Sure red was one of my top favorite colors but I never though of what I looked good in. Mainly because I wasn't picky with the color of the clothes, just the style of the clothes.

"Geez you guys make such a big deal on what colors I look good in" I stated as I stretched. "You guys should know I don't care what color my clothes are as long as I'm comfortable in them or they are the type of clothes I would wear" I said as I yawned.

I then headed outside to Blood's secret garden to water Blood's precious roses. Lately Blood has been spending to much time in the garden. I've also seen him and Vivaldi in here a few times. Though I shouldn't really have been spying but somehow their relationship makes me wonder if they "like" each other or not.

I then looked up at the sky.

"Alexis your over watering the garden" Blood said as he walked up to me.

"A...Ah sorry Blood" I said as I placed the watering can down.

Blood chuckled "its okay...but whats wrong? You seem like you have a lot on your mind" he said as he looked at me.

"Ah its nothing...really" I said.

Blood sighed "You always say that" he said as he patted my head. "If you think of us as family tell us whats on your mind" he said.

"I don't want to bother you, you guys are busy as it is" I stated as I let out a sigh "Besides, its not exactly important" I said as I began to water his roses again. "I mean if it was important I would have told you by now"

"True" Blood said, "but sometimes when you space out you ignore your surroundings and it worries me" he stated "not just me but everyone in the mansion"

"Its nothing" I said.

Blood sighed "Fine" he said "when you feel like telling me about it my door is always open for you, even if I'm busy I'll make enough time for you" he stated as he patted my head. "But you have to do something in return for me" he said with a smirk on his face

I slightly blushed. I had a feeling what he wanted in return was something perverted. "but that's only if your working right?" I asked

"Basically" he said.

"What do you mean by "doing something in return" I asked "do you mean something like I don't know helping you out, or something perverted" I asked

"The second choice" Blood said.

I sighed "figures" I muttered.

Blood chuckled

"Alright I'll tell you now" I stated as I let out yet another sigh "I feel a little home sick" I stated

"Home sick?" Blood said. "But this is your home" he said

I sighed "I know, I mean my home in my world. I miss my family" I stated "I miss harassing my brother" I said "I miss helping my grandpa and dad" I said

"I see" Blood said.

"I never really thought that I'd miss my family this much" I stated as I sat down.

"Well Elliot looks like your brother right?" Blood asked "so start harassing him" he stated.

"I cant do that!"I said "Elliot may look like my brother but he's nothing like him" I said "And you know that Elliot and my brother are complete opposites" I said.

"True" Blood said.

"Plus if I started harassing him he'd start hating me and I don't want that" I stated as I got my bangs out of my eyes.

Blood sighed. "Well I cant help you on this, I mean you did choose to stay here instead of return" he stated

"I chose to stay here cause I love you guys" I stated "How many times do I have to say it" I asked as my face turned as red as my shirt and hat. "Geez"

Blood chuckled "And we love you too" he said.

"But you know my definition of love is different from yours right" I said

Blood nodded. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug "Yes but I would like it if you just fall in love with me" he stated as his hands lowered and placed them on my butt.

I blushed. Sure I'm still not used to Blood's sexual harassment, but I knew this was his way of

literally cheering me up when I am depressed but sometimes he can go a bit to far on his sexual harassment.

Blood smirked "Your liking this aren't you?" He asked

I blushed "H...Heck no" I stuttered as I pushed Blood away from me. "I'm just used to your sexual harassment" I said as I walked out of the secret garden. 'geez I know that he's trying to cheer me up but he doesn't have to go that far by touching my butt' I thought. 'well at least its not my chest' I thought as I slightly blushed. I shook my head to get out of my own awkward perverted thoughts and then headed over to the cafe.

I walked into the cafe and spotted Boris. Boris and I normally would meet at the cafe and have a cup of tea and have a slice of cake or pie and talk about a bunch of random things.

I smirked as I walked over to Boris and put my arms around his neck "Guess who?" I asked.

"I know its you Alexis" Boris said as he looked at me.

I let out a sigh "Damn I should have covered your eyes and yelled out your name" I said.

Boris slightly laughed "you know if you do that you'll make yourself look stupid" he teased "And I know how much you hate it when you look stupid in front of people"

I sat down across from him "True" I said as I let out a sigh "but sometimes its good to make yourself look stupid every once in a while right?" I asked as I looked at the slice of pie in front of Boris.

Boris slightly nodded "I guess you could say that" he said. He then noticed that I was glaring at his pie. "Your hungry arnt you?" he asked

I nodded "You can say I skipped breakfast casue of Blood and the Twins harrassing me about things" I stated as I let out a sigh.

"You should seriously get out of there if it keeps bothering you" Boris said as he handed me the plate "seriously one day they will do smoething to you and I wont be there to protect you"

"well you can since you have that ability to connect doors" I stated as I took a fork and began eating the rest of Boris' pie.

Boris nodded "true" he said "but i'd feel much better If you just left" he stated as he watched me eat.

I smiled "you worry to much Boris" I said as I ate the pie "This is rather delicious" I said with a smirk on my face.

Boris slightly laughed "I'm surprised you still act like a cute child when you eat" he teased as he patted my head

"Whats wrong with my inner child coming out whenever I eat?" I asked

"Nothing" Boris said "I dont mind it at all" he stated "its what makes you cute" he said as he slightly laughed.

I blushed "Boris why do you always call me cute?" I asked as I looked at him.

"cause I like you" Boris said as he slightly blushed

I blushed even more. I knew about Boris' feelings for me since the masquerade but I am still not used to the fact that someone actually likes me or attracted to me especially since Ace rejected me and all.

"Hey Alexis" Boris said

"Hm whats up Boris?" I asked as I took a sip of my tea

"Have you ever thought of moving out of the Bloody Mansion?" he asked

"Not exactly" I said "but I did think about it once" I said as I finished up the rest of my cake

"Will you please move out?" Boris asked "I dont like the fact that the woman I like is living with 4 other men" he said

I looked at Boris. He seemed serious about this. I never really thought hat he was the serious type. "Basically its 2 men and 2 children" I said. I didnt count the bloody twins as men cause I always see them as my little brothers no matter which form they were in.

"Whatever..." Boris said "please move out okay?" he asked

"Where will I go if I move out?" I asked

Boris smirked "Just leave that to me" he said as he reached over to pat my head.

"What will I tell everyone?" I asked as I fixed my hair after Boris messed my hair up "should I say "I'm sorry I want to live on my own?" or what" I asked

"Just say that and that you wanna know what its like to live alone" Boris said "I mean you are a young adult now" he said "right?" he asked

I nodded. Since I turned 19, I felt like I needed my own space especially since the twins always barge into my room and sneak into my bed. And the fact that I'm always near Blood, Elliot, and the twins made me want to start living on my own.

"Alright" I said. "whenever you find a place for me to live, drop by and tell me okay?" I asked

Boris nodded

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!  
I've been studying my butt off for permit test and i finally passed it after the 5th try!

So I am now back and ready to get back to writing this fanfiction! Especially after having someone help me on what Clover no Kuni no Alice starts out like and such

Oh and if anyone has ideas for future chapters please send me a message or an email


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After having a cup of tea and some cake with Boris, I headed back to the mansion and walked into Blood's office "Blood" I said as I barged into his office.

"Whats wrong?" Blood asked

"I wanna move out" I said as I gave Blood a serious look.

Blood looked at me "I will not allow that" he said.

I sighed "Why not?" I asked

"you have no where to go!" Blood said

I looked at Blood "That may be true" I said "but...Boris is helping me look for a place to stay" I said as I walked up to his desk.

"So its that cat's idea to have you move out" Blood said

I shook my head "no this is all my idea" I lied. "I want my own space" I said "Its about time I start living on my own" I stated as I let out a sigh.

"Like I said I wont allow it" he said.

I hit my face with the palm of my hand "Blood your not my father I can do whatever I want" I said "and I want to move out" I said.

Blood sighed.

"I just need some time by myself" I stated "and i'll still visit you guys almost every day" I said as I walked behind Blood's chair and put my arms around his neck and leaned my chin on his shoulder

Blood sighed once more "Fine I'll allow you but you have to visit atleast once a day" he said.

I let go of Blood and then got in front of him and looked him in the eyes "do you seriously mean that?" I asked.

Blood nodded "if that makes you happy then I'll allow you to live on your own" he said

I smiled "Seriously?" I asked.

"As I said, I want you to be happy so i'll allow you to live on your own" Blood said "and if that doesnt work out, you can move back in" he added in

"Got it" I said as I gave him the thumbs up. I then gave him a hug "Thanks for letting me do this" I said as I smiled at him

Blood sighed "Well I dont want you to hate me for not letting you do what you want" he said.

"Blood" I said "I'll never hate you, no matter how much we fight over things" I stated as I let out a sigh "sure I'll be mad at you for a while but I'd never hate you, I mean your family" I stated as I stretched.

"I'm glad" He said

I then walked towards the door.

"Wait let me ask you one more thing? Why do you wanna move out?" Blood asked "There has to be some other reason"

"Well, the twins always harass me and barge into my room and sneak into my bed while i'm sleeping" I said "and I need my own freedom"

"I see" Blood said.

I looked at Blood and noticed that he seemed a bit depressed that I was moving out "And if me living on my own fails I promise I'll return" I said.

Blood smiled "Alright" he said as he got up and walked towards me. He then patted me on the head and kissed my forehead.

I then got out of Blood's office, and headed towards my room and began to collect my things. I collected some of my favorite stuffed animals that Blood had bought me, some of my clothes that I wore more then the others, most of my books, and my pajamas.

I then lied down on my bed and thought of how cool it would be living on my own. I knew it would be a bit lonesome without anyone else around, but I knew that Boris would be visiting me often which made me feel more calm.

Days passed since my conversation with Boris. I waited for Boris to talk to me about an appartment but nothing I was starting to get worried.

"Boris" I muttered as I sat down on my bed

Boris suddenly came into my room using his weird ability. "Ya called?" Boris asked as he walked towards me

I looked up and noticed boris "Boris" I said as I got up off my bed "did you find an appartment?" I asked

Boris nodded "of course I did, sorry it took longer then I thought" he said "were you worried?" he asked.

"Worried?" I asked "I guess you could say that" I said "i mean its been 4 days I thought something might have happened like you getting hurt or something"

Boris smiled and hugged me "I'm glad your worried about me" he said

I slightly blushed "thats only cause you havnt visited or anything it made me worried" I said.

"you worry to much" Boris said as he slightly laugehed

"Yeah i've been told that a few times" I said as I slightly laughed and sweat dropped.

"By the way, the appartment has one bed room, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom" Boris said "is that good enough?"

I nodded "Yeah" I said "thanks Boris" I said "I really appreciate it"

"well shall we?" Boris asked

"Hold on a second" I said as I took out a piece of paper and looked for a pen "I'm going to write a little note to Blood and the others" I said

"they know your moving out right?" Boris asked

I nodded. I then began to write saying that I have left for my appartment and Boris gave me the apartment number and where the apartment was at.

"Ready?" Boris asked

I nodded "yup" I said as I picked my stuff up

Boris picked up the rest of my stuff and then we escaped through the window.

"Hey Boris why're we going out the window when you cant you just connect the doors to the appartment?" I asked as I looked at him

Boris nodded "yeah" he said "But walking there with you will be more fun" he stated as he patted my head.

I slightly laughed "Is that so?" I asked

Boris nodded.

"and I thought you were playing the kidnapper!" I said as I slightly laughed

Boris looked at me "How can you think that?" he asked

I laughed "im just kidding!" I said as I patted his sholder "half of the things I tease you about are jokes" I stated as I crossed my arms.

Boris sighed. He then reached into his pocket and handed me the keys to my apartment "I belive this is yours" he said.

"Thanks Boris" I said as I took the keys out of his hand.

Boris then held onto my hand.

I blushed and looked up at Boris and noticed his face was just as red as mine.

Boris didnt look at me, he just kept looking forward. He only looked at me for a quick second then continued to walk ahead. "We're here" he said as he stopped at the apartment door.

I looked at Boris then put the key into the key hole and opened the door. I then looked around and smiled "Wow I didnt expect it to already have furniture" I said.

Boris slightly laughed "Your more impressed with the furniture then the apartment" he said.

I looked at Boris "No the apartment looks great" I said "Thanks" I said with a smile "by the way how am I going to pay the Monthly rent?" I asked as I sat down on the couch after closing the door.

"Your a foreigner, you dont have to pay" Boris said as he sat down next to me.

"I see" I said. I then looked at Boris again "I really do need to thank you about finding an apartment for me" I said "It makes me want to do something for you"

"If you wanna do something in return, go on a few dates with me" Boris said as he looked down at me.

I tilted my heads "were the get togethers counted as dates?" I asked as I thought of all the times Boris asked me out for tea.

"Not really" Boris said "If I were to take you out on a date it'd be more fancier" he stated "I mean not extremely fancy..." he said

I slightly laughed "I know what your talking about" I stated "back in my world dates would consist of going out to see movies, going to dinner, going to the beach, or watching the sun set" I stated "but thats from my brother's point of view, he's the one who's gone on many dates not me" I said as I slightly laughed.

"Tehn you'll agree to go on tons of dates with me" Boris asked

I nodded "I guess" I said

Boris cat ears twitched as he smiled at me.

I smiled as I patted Boris' head "your to cute" I said "you get all excited over going on a date with me" I said as I got closer to him to touch his ears

Boris blushed in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Gowland interupted by barging into my apartment.

"Ah am I interupting anything?" he asked as he noticed that I was basically on top of Boris from being scared by Gowland barging into my apartment.

Boris blushed as he looked at me.

"So you finally did it!" Gowland said as he looked at us

I blushed "Gowland your so perverted!" I said.

"What do you mean, what I meant was you finally moved out" Gowland said. "What were you thinking about my dear Alexis" he asked.

I blushed and cleared my throat "t...thats none of your concern" I said.

"Were you thinking of something perverted?" Gowland asked

Boris and I looked at eachother.

"Of course not!" I said as my face turned as red as a tomato. "Your the one that made it sound perverted!" I said as I hid my embarrassed expression with my bangs.

"Wow this is actually quite the apartment" Gowland said "You chose a nice apartment for Alexis to live in Boris" he said as he looked at the Cheshire cat.

I let out a sigh.

"So ya going to move in with her Boris?" Gowland teased.

Boris blushed "No! I wont do that unless she wants me to" he seaid.

Gowland and Boris then looked towards me

"What?" I asked "sure he can come over whenever he wants but I wont allow him to live with me unless he becomes my lover or something like that" I said as I tried to avoid eye contact with both of them.

"this side of you is just so cute" Gowland teased as he elbowed me

"S...Shut up Gowland!" I stuttered as I walked over to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat in the refrigerator. "Ah there's nothin' in here" I said.

"Yeah about that, everything is here but food" Boris said.

"Damn and I thought there would be free food!" I pouted. I loved to eat, I slightly got into the habit of eating when I was stressed, or bored which is kinda usual on my dad's side of the family.

Gowland just smiled "Just leave everything to me okay?" He asked "Ill buy you food if you keep Boris out of trouble" he said "besides, your a foreigner and you should have fun instead of doing house work and grocery shopping!" he said with a smile on his face

I looked at Boris then at Gowland"you know that I dont have that type of power over him right?" I asked.

"Yes but the only one he actually listens to is you and Alice" Gowland said.

I let out a sigh "Fine ya got a deal! I'll make sure Boris is out of trouble" I said

"Hey do I have any word in this?" Boris asked.

"You like her right?" Gowland asked as he looked at Boris

I looked at Gowland and at Boris 'what?' I thought.

"If you spend lots of time with her I bet there will be a chance of her falling for you!" Gowland said out loud.

I blushed even more. I never exactly thought about falling in love again, but if I were to fall in love with someone it'd probably be someone like Boris, or Elliot. Or maybe someone who kind yet mysterious. Ether way its about time I totally forget about the past with Ace and think ahead.

Gowland looked at me he just smiled like he knew what I was thinking about. I guess that people can tell what I'm thinking by the look on my face or something like that.

* * *

Okay another Boris chapter

Anyways Alexis moves into her apartment.

I decided to make Alexis have a somewhat perverted mind (mainly to make things more interesting and funny, i think perverted thoughts are funny especially since i have a perverted mind when it comes to fanfictions and such) and the fact that Gowland has gotten into the habit of teasing Alexis and Boris of being a cute couple. Meaning he approves of their relationship or something like that!

I'm still debating who ALexis should end with. I'm thinking of making her end up with either Boris or Elliot (cause i find him extremely cute but it'd be a little awkward for her since he looks like her older brother)

So i'll be sure to add in more romance between Alexis and the other characters! and not to mention add Alice in (since i didnt really put her up in the previous version of this as much)

Also sorry for taking a while, i had major writers block and i had to practice my driving skills in the parking lot (since i just got my permit and all)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After getting everything for my new appartment, I decided to go visit Alice and Julius. I havnt really seen them since I decided to stay in wonderland. 'I wonder how they are' I thought as I headed towards the country of Clover.

After walking in I headed over to the clock tower

"Hmph you should knock" Julius said as he placed a clock down and put his wrench down. "I swear, both you and Ace need to learn how to knock"

"Dont group me in with that idiot" I said as I looked away from Julius. I hated it when Julius compaired me to Ace. I am nothing like that rejecting idiot.

Alice then walked up "Alexis what're you doing here?" she asked

"What cant I visit my cousin and her workaholic boyfriend?" I asked as I put a smile on my face.

"Yeah, its nice to have you here to visit" Alice said "after all we havnt really seen you since the masqurade" she stated as she hugged me.

I smiled "Yeah" I said "It makes me regret even going there knowing that I'd become the queen and that idiot would be the king" I stated.

"you mean Ace right?" Alice asked

I nodded "Yeah who else?" I asked as I looked at Alice

Alice sighed. She knew I went though hell to forget about Ace "You know you should just forgive him for rejecting you..."

I shook my head "No way in hell will I do that" I stated. "he's an idiot! Only idiots reject me" I said in a somewhat teasing like voice.

Alice slightly giggled.

I slightly giggled as well.

Alice smiled "Do you want me to make you some tea?" she asked

I nodded "please do" I said as I sat down next to Julius

Julius looked at me "What?" he asked

"Cant I sit by my cousin's boyfriend?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I guess" he said.

I then got closer to Julius' ear and whispered "so Julius have you and Alice done it yet?"

After hearing the question I whispered in his ear, his whole face turned red

I laughed "You havnt! Seriously I thought you two would have done it already! I mean you've been together since the end of the masqurade rigth?" I asked.

Julius blushed.

"Whats going on?" Alice asked

"Alice have you and Julius had sex yet?" I teased

Both Alice and Julius' whole face turned red.

"Alexis!" Alice said.

I bursted out laughing. "I'm just kidding!" I said "I know Julius isnt the type of guy to do it until your ready for it" I stated as I took a sip of the tea Alice gave to me. "But seriously...have you even though about doing it?"

Alice blushed

"Since when have you become so perverted" Julius asked.

"Dunno maybe i've been around Blood so long that his slight pervertedness rubbed off on me" I stated as I slightly laughed.

Alice didnt say anything, she was to embarrassed to say anything.

I got up "You know, you should just do it to get it over with, maybe you'll enjoy it" I stated.

"Why should we take advice from you?" Julius asked "You dont even have a lover yet your talking about this stuff" he stated as he went back to work.

I sighed "Your right, but I read romance novels" I stated "Which sometimes gives out good advice!" I said as I smirked.

Julius sighed.

"what kind of books?" Alice asked as she got slightly interested.

I shrugged "lets see...there is some dark romance story between a werewolf and a human and that has some perverted stuff in it...but it aint what you think it is!" I stated as I tried to explain how I wasnt reading porn or something like that.

Alice sighed.

After spending a good hour or two with Alice and Julius I decided to leave them be so they could atleast think about what I told them.

I then headed out and walked around Clover. 'I wonder where I should go...' I thought as I looked around.

I then knocked into Nightmare and Gray as I was heading out of the clock tower.

"if it isnt Alexis" Nightmare said with a smile on his face

I looked at Nightmare and Gray. I've meet Gray a few times while I was adventuring in Clover. Each time I visit clover, I somehow knock into the two.

"Nightmare" I said as I looked up at him and smiled I then looked over at Gray "its nice to see you again Gray" I said as I slightly smiled. I wasnt exactly to fond of him when we first met him.

Gray nodded "Yeah" he said.

I then looked over at Nightmare and smiled.

Nightmare, Gray and I walked around the shop areas.

"Would you like to have some tea with us?" Nightmare asked

I nodded "of course, I mean we rarely spend time together and most of the times we spend time together is when you appear in my dreams" I stated.

Nightmare smiled.

I let out a sigh and then stretched "come on lets go I'm starving!" I said as I took both Nightmare and Gray's hand and then pulled them towards the cafe that had the best cheesecake in wonderland. "You guys are paying right?" I asked as we followed the waitress to the table we will be sitting at.

Nightmare nodded.

"I see..." I said as I sat down. "But you dont have to...I have some money that I can use to pay for my tea and cake" I said as I looked at Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled and patted my head "but I want to treat you!" he said as he sat down across from me.

Gray sat down next to me which was right across from Nightmare. Whenever I looked at Gray I always though of a dog, mainly those protective loyal dogs.

I smiled then looked at the dessert menu. I then noticed all the cheesecake they had. I looked at the list of all the cheesecake. The pictures of the cakes looked so good it made me want to eat all of them.

Nightmare looked at me and slightly laughed "This is the first time i've seen you so excited over something" he said.

I looked at Nightmare and Gray "What?" I asked as I tilted my head "whats wrong with being excited over cake?" I asked

Gray looked at me. "it makes you seem like an excited child" he said.

"And its sort of cute" Nightmare teased. "To see you so excited over something" he said as he slightly laughed "Right Gray?" he asked  
Gray slightly blushed, he didnt say anything though.

I then looked back at the menu and ordered a cup of Mocha Cappuccino, and 2 types of cheesecake. I tried the Strawberry Marble Cheesecake and a Chocolate swirl Cheesecake.

**~Nightmare's point of view~  
**I wathched Alexis eat the cheesecake she ordered. She looked so happy eating it. I knew that Alexis had a thing for sweets but I have never seen her this happy.

"Yummy!" Alexis said as she took a bite into the Strawberry Cheesecake she ordered.

I then noticed that Gray was watching her eat. I knew Gray had a soft thing for cute small things, but it made me wonder if he likes Alexis, I mean she's rather short her her age and she's cute so there might be a slight possibility Gray might be interested in her.

Alexis then stopped to look at me and Gray "What're you guys lookin at?" she asked as she placed the fork in her mouth

"Nothing, we're just watching you eat, you have such cute expressions on your face when you eat" I said as I smiled at Alexis.

Alexis slightly blushed "I...Is that so?" she stuttered as she took a sip of her Mocha cappuccino.

Suddenly Gray placed his thumb on Alexis' cheek to wipe off some crumbs from the cake off her face.

Alexis looked at Gray and her face turned red as soon as he ate the crumbs he wiped off her face.

Gray slightly blushed and then smiled at her.

I knew from the beginning that Alexis didn't exactly like Gray, but what I want is for Alexis to see the gentle side of Gray. But by the look on Alexis' face i'm beginning to think that she's seeing that side of him.

Alexis didnt say anything after that. She just stayed quiet as she continued to eat both her cheesecake. Somehow, the atmosphere around her and Gray became a bit awkward.

Gray didnt say anything after that, he just drank his coffee.

**~Alexis' point of view~**

I looked over at Gray who was drinking his coffee. I knew that Gray is Nightmare's care taker, but he didnt exactly have to take the crumbs off my face then eat it...thats what couples do!

I blushed as I began to think about it. I then shook my head.

"Whats wrong Alexis?" Nightmare asked

"Nothing...I forgot I had something to do...thanks for treating me" I said as I quickly got up. "See you guys later" I said as I quickly ran out of the cafe.

I let out a sigh in relief "that was close" I muttered to myself. I let out another sigh "but why the heck would Gray do that?" I muttered as I scratched my head "he confuses me" I said as I headed back to my apartment.

"Welcome home" I heard Boris say.

I looked up and saw that Boris was laying on the couch waiting for my arrival. "Boris...what're you doing here?" I aksed

"I wanted to see you" Boris said as he got off the couch and hugged me.

"your acting as if you havnt seen me in years" I said as I let out a sigh.

"You dont seem like your cheerful self" Boris said "what's wrong?"

"Something awkward happened..." I said as I let out a sigh.

"Did someone point a gun at you?" he asked

I laughed "heck no!" I said "its not to important...i just had an awkward moment with Gray...thats all" I stated as I scratched my head.

"Oh is that so" Boris said "if someone ever does something to you please tell me so I can kill em!" he said as he hugged me "I dont like it when someone touches the girl I like" he stated as he let go of me and crossed his arms "it pisses me off just thinking about it"

I looked at Boris "You dont have to go that far by killing them..." I stated as I let out a sigh 'but then again in wonderland...they would care less if someone was killed' I thought. I let out one last sigh "well i'm home now go home so I can sleep!" I said

"Demanding arnt cha?" Boris asked "cant I stay here and sleep with you?" he asked as he gave me the puppy face, or should I say the kitty face that I couldnt resist.

I slightly blushed "F...Fine but if you do anything perverted i'll kill you!" I said as I headed towards my room

Boris smiled and followed me into my room.

* * *

Sorry for the LONG wait guys! I was on some MAJOR writers block! But thanks to one of my friends on DA she helped me with some ideas lol

Anyways just to let you know, Alexis has already met Gray and Pierce before (I was to lazy to mention how they met) but the first time Alexis meets Gray she didnt like how he was looking at her (the glare he gave her was a glare that he didnt exactly trust her and it kinda scared her) but as she gets to know him she becomes fond of him. As for Pierce, you'll figure that out in future chapters!

I was thinking that Gray should be the over protective brother type to Alexis.

and i made a list of all the relationships Alexis has with everyone in wonderland (other then Joker since he isnt in this yet, i might make a oneshot with Alexis and Joker but i dont know his personality) if you want to know, just send me a message and i'll send you the link (i'm to lazy to post it up on here!)

Oh and one more thing! I'm making a comic of Alexis' adventures in wonderland! Since i got Manga studio the day after Christmas! So far i have a cover page, and page 1, and I'm working on page 2. BUt it takes like 6-7 hours to make 1 page! for me atleast! So i'm currently looking for a website where i can post my comic or atleast someone who can help me with the website since i suck at HTML and all that computer stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was around 7 in the morning when I woke up. But the strange thing was that I couldn't get up, something was keeping me from sitting up. I then squinted to make my eyesight more visible and noticed that Dee and Dum somehow broke into my apartment to sneak in bed with me.

"Mornin' Nee-san!" The twins said in unison. Dee smirked as he kissed my left cheek while Dum kissed my left cheek. "we missed you!"

"What the hell? How'd you get in" I asked. "Did Boris let you in?"

"No we broke into your apartment!" Dum said.

"Its so lonely without Nee-san at the mansion!" Dee pouted.

"Where's Boris?" I asked.

"We pushed him out of the bed!" They said.

I sighed "Seriously! I would allow you to do that when you're kids but your in your adult forms now, and now that you have your adult forms I can no longer see you as the innocent children you were!" I stated as I tried to get out of their grip.

"But we're still the ones you love most right?" Dee asked.

"Yeah you love us don't you?" Dum asked.

I shrugged "I dunno, sure I love you guys as my little brothers but nothing more then that" I said

"but we love Nee-san as a woman not a big sister" they said as they got closer to me.

Around that time, Boris woke up. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Boris asked as he looked at the Bloody twins who were clinging onto me

"We broke into the apartment to sleep with nee-san!" Dee said.

"Since you had the bed we threw you out so we can sleep with her" Dum said with a smirk on his face

"Get the hell off of her! Cant you see she's uncomfortable!" Boris asked as he tried to get the twins off of me

"But we love her more then you do!" they complained

This went on for about a good 20 minutes, even after Boris got them off of me. About 10 minutes later, I kicked them out of the apartment.

"Thanks" I said as I looked at Boris and gave him a smile.

Boris blushed "No problem, I don't like it when people cling onto you!" he said "it pisses me off!" he said as he frowned.

I smiled and then stood on my bed to pat Boris' head "Your such a good friend!" I said as I jumped down off the bed.

Boris blush darkened. "I'd like to be more then just friends..." he muttered.

I looked at Boris "What?" I asked.

"Ah nothing!" Boris said as he looked down.

I smiled at him "don't look so depressed Boris" I said as I took his hand "come on lets go out for a walk!" I said as I stretched.

After getting dressed, I stretched once more and then walked towards Boris and took his arm "lets go!" I said as I smirked at him.

Boris blushed as I took his arm and then nodded "Alright" he said.

Boris and I then headed towards the Wonder Forest.

Suddenly out of no where, Pierce comes running towards me and basically clings onto me. "Alexis!" he said. He then glared at Boris "mine, chu!" he said as he got closer to me.

"If it isnt my lunch!" Boris said with a smirk on his face.

Pierce shivered and hid behind me.

I looked at Pierce then at Boris "Quit harassing him Boris" I said as I let out a sigh. "cant you see he's scared?"

Pierce looked at me then at Boris and smirked.

"seriously Boris" I said "I know your a cat and he's a mouse and its cats jobs to hunt down mice and all but..." I said as I looked at Pierce "I will NEVER forgive you if you kill Pierce" I said as I hugged Pierce.

Pierce held onto me and dug his head into my chest

I slightly blushed and looked at Boris and back at Pierce.

Boris frowned and growled as Pierce dug his head into my chest.

"Boris I'll spend some time with Pierce and just go to my apartment and wait for me to return okay?" I asked as I looked up at Boris.

Boris crossed his arms "Fine" he said "But I dont get why you "spoil" him! You should spoil the one who loves you the most" he stated as he turned around.

"Eh? What do you mean by 'Loves me the most?' Boris" I asked. I knew Boris loves me but it was more like a family love right? I never even thought about falling for someone after all the stuff that happened with Ace.

Boris then walked away.

When Boris was out of sight Pierce looked up at me "Thanks for protecting me, chu!" he said with the most

I smiled at Pierce and patted his head. "Alright you want to spend some time with me right?" I asked as I at Pierce. I was so glad that I don't have that Pierce and I are the same height.

Pierce nodded "Yeah" he said with a smile on his face "come on lets go to my house" he said as he pulled me towards the place he called "home"

When we arrived at his house or should I say room, the first thing I though about was that he collected a whole bunch of stuff but I guess thats what made his house so unique.

I sat down on Pierce's bed "Ya know, your room doesnt surprise me one bit" I stated as I looked at Pierce.

"What do you mean by that?" Pierce asked.

"I pictured your room to be unique, and it's more unique then I thought it'd be" I stated as I smiled.

Pierce smiled "Thanks" he said as he ran towards me as if he was going to glomp me but tripped over something and fell on top of me.

Pierce smiled and then placed his ear on my chest, or should I say boobs as he cuddled me.

My face turned red, the situation of Pierce hearing my heart reminded me on all those times when Ace did that to me.

"Your heart its beating really fast..." Pierce said as he looked up at me.

"w...well yeah of course it is cause i'm a foreigner...and casue you had your ears againt my boobs!" I stuttered as I blushed even more.

Pierce smiled happily and then placed his ear againt my boobs once again to continue to hear my heart beat. "its really relaxing, chu" he said as he hugged me.

I let out a sigh. "you mean the sound of my heart or you relaxing your head on my chest?" I asked

Pierce lifted his head to look at me "Both" he said with a childish smile on his face.

My face turned a slight red color. "Okay can you get off of me now?" I asked.

"No...your heart makes me feel sleepy" he said as he dozed off.

I let out a sigh, there was no helping that he had trouble sleeping cause of Boris, so he had a reason to sleep this close to me and using my chest has his pillow. So I will actually allow Pierce to do this, only when no one is around.

Moments later, I got a little tired myself and I ended up taking a nap with Pierce.

When I woke up, Pierce was already awake, he was just looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I turned towards him.

"You had such a cute innocent look on your face when you sleep, chu!" Pierce said with a childish smile on his face. Pierce then blushed and looked at me "Um...thanks for allowing me to sleep on your chest and hear your heart" he said

I slightly blushed "W...well I only did that so you could sleep" I stuttered as I looked away from Pierce. "You need more sleep after all" I stated.

Pierce smiled and then kissed my cheek "your such a nice person Alexis!" he said as he hugged me and pressed his ears against my chest once again.

I blushed then patted Pierce's head. I smiled "Thanks" I said as I continued to pat Pierce's head.

Pierce then got up "do you drink coffee?" he asked as he looked at me.

I shugged "most likely...but I prefer cappuccino's or tea" I stated as I stretched and yet out a yawn. "coffee is to bitter for me..." I stated as I slightly laughed "I cant stand bitter things..."

"I see..." Pierce said as he headed towards the kitchen part in his house. "Do you want some? I'll add some sugar in it" he said with a childish smile on his face.

"I guess..." I said "it wont hurt to try coffee" I stated as I sat down at table.

Pierce smiled and made 2 cups of coffee. He then headed towards the table and placed the cup in front of me and then sat next to me.  
I smiled "thanks" I said as I looked down at the coffee I then took a sip of the coffee "still bitter" I said.

Pierce laughed.

"What" I asked as I looked at Pierce

"The look on your face was cute, chu!" he said as he smiled at me.

I blushed. "but it isnt as bad as I thought it would be" I stated "the coffee I had when I was younger...was extremely bitter and had a horrible taste to it!" I said as I tried to describe the coffee that my grandpa, and dad drink. I took another sip of the coffee.

Pierce just kept looking at me while I was taking small sips of coffee. "Why do you hang out with that cat..." he asked out of complete randomness.

I placed the coffee cup down and looked at Pierce. "thats because he's my best friend..." I stated as I took a sip of my coffee and put the cup down "He's a very important person to me...after all he's been by my side since I met him" I stated as I slightly blushed.

"wait does that mean you have feelings for him?" Pierce asked "cause I wouldnt like that, chu!" he said as he looked down at his coffee.

I shrugged "actually I never even thought about falling in love with someone in a long time" I stated as I slightly laughed I then stopped laughing. "So i'm not sure if I do or not" I said as I started to play with a few strands of my hair.

"oh" Pierce said. He then smiled "So that means I have a chance right?" he muttered

"What was that?" I asked as I looked over at Pierce.

"Ah nothing, chu" he said as he slightly blushed in embarrassment.

I tilted my head "What is with you guys with muttering and saying its nothing" I stated as I let out a sigh.

* * *

A small PiecexAlexis chapter X3

I love Pierce he's just to cute. Anyways Pierce has a crush on Alexis. He's liked her since she first saved him from Boris. So there will be a slight love triangle between Boris, Alexis and Pierce that is the reason why Pierce asked her if she had feeligns for Boris.

I dont know when the next chapter will be up, it may be tomorrow or the next day...or whenever i feel like it lol so please wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After having some coffee with Pierce I decided to head home alone.

While I was heading home, it began to rain hard similar to the time when I was protecting Blood's roses. "crap its raining!" I said as I tried to run home to my apartment. I then tripped over a rock and fell into a puddle of water. Not only was I soaking wet, I was freezing!

I then ran towards my apartment. "I'm back" I said as I slightly laughed.

Boris was sitting down on the couch reading one of my books "You read to much romance novels" he said as he looked up at me "Crap your soaking wet!" he said as he put the book down and quickly went to the bathroom and returned with a large towel and placed it around my body and pulled me close towards him and shut the door with his foot.

I looked at Boris. I slightly smiled as he dried off my hair.

After helping me get dried off, Boris decided to leave right after the rain stopped, I headed towards the bathroom to take a long bath.

After the rain stopped, Boris left and I got out of the tub and into my pajamas.

The next day I headed towards the Hatter Mansion even though I didn't feel so great, I just couldn't break my promise of visiting everyone like I said I would. Blood would probably get angry.

"Ah Miss Alexis its nice to see you again" one of the butlers said

"Yeah" I said as I slightly smiled at him. "Is Blood, Elliot and the twins here?" I asked.

"Yes they're actually having tea waiting for you" he said "shall I escort you?" he asked.

I shook my head "Its okay" I said as I headed towards the garden where Blood held his tea parties. "Yo!" I said as I walked into the garden.

"Nee-san!" The twins said as they turned towards me. "You made it!" they said as they ran towards me and hugged me.

I felt dizzy when the twins basically tackled me right before they hugged me.

"its nice to see you again Alexis" Blood said.

"Yeah" I said as I smiled at him.

"hey Alexis what's wrong your not your cheerful self" Elliot said as he looked at me with concern. "not to mention your face is red" he stated.

"That's cause she likes us!" the twins said as they glared at Elliot giving the "keep away from our nee-san" look.

"Elliot you worry to much...I'm telling you I'm fine" I said as I walked towards the table trying not to fall due to my dizziness.

Blood looked at me and sighed he then got up and walked towards me and placed his hand on my forehead "your not alright, your burning up you idiot" he said.

"well I did fall in a puddle of water not to mention walked home in the rain but thats not exactly a big deal" I said as I let out a sigh "besides I feel great!" I lied.

Blood sighed "I see your still stubborn as ever" he said as he picked me up like a bride and walked inside the mansion.

Elliot followed Blood.

"Blood i'm telling you i'm perfectly fine" I said "I don't want to bother you and all I can take care of myself"

Blood sighed "Should I force you to move back in so we can take care of you again?" he asked as he walked into the room I used to stay in. He then threw me on the bed "cause it doesn't seem like you can take care of yourself" he said as he put the covers over me. Blood then let out a sigh. "Elliot tell the chef to make something hot for Alexis" he said.

Elliot nodded "Alright" he said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Blood let out a sigh once again and looked at me. "I swear all you do is make me worry" he said.

"heh sounds like ya really love me" I said as I slightly laughed.

Blood raised his eyebrow "you really aren't a clueless idiot are you?" he asked as he looked at me.

I closed my eyes, I wasnt sleeping I was just resting my eyes "I always knew you had a thing for me, after all you spoil me to much, and you trusted me to take care of your secret garden while I was living here...that has to mean something" I muttered.

Blood smirked and patted my head "get some rest..." he said "if you need me i'll be in my office" he said as he walked out of the bedroom.

I smiled at Blood and fell asleep.

About a half hour later, I heard someone open the door. "Hey Alexis wake up...I brought some soup for you" a familiar voice said. The familiar voice was Elliot's.

I slowly opened my eyes. For a moment Elliot looked a lot like my brother since my eyesight was all blurry. "Brother..." I muttered.

_**~Elliot's Point of View~**_

I placed down the soup on the Nightstand. "No its me Elliot" I said as I looked at Alexis. I knew that her brother and I looked alike from what she has told me. But I didnt quite understand why she would mistake me for her brother.

"I miss you brother..."Alexis muttered under her breath. She sat up and looked at me, her face was all red due to her fever and she looked like she could easily be taken advantage of in this state.

I looked at Alexis "Alexis..." I said.

Alexis looked at me "Yes?" she asked as she smiled.

I sat down next to her, I decided to play the "older brother" part just for a while, she will most likely forget about it when she feels better. So I just acted as if I was her brother. "come on have some soup" I said.

"Feed it to me!" she said in a teasing like voice.

I blushed. I never exactly knew why she was so attached to her brother, she never exactly explained to me if she had some sort of obsession over her brother. I let out a sigh "alright" I said as I took the spoon and filled it with some soup and placed it in her mouth. 'I wonder if her brother really does this' I thought. 'spoiling her like this that is...'

Alexis smiled.

After feeding her some of the soup she lied back down and smiled at me "You know...I really do miss you" she said as she held onto my sleeve.

I looked at Alexis, I was getting confused if she was talking about missing me or her brother. I felt a little jealous that Alexis loves her brother.

She then sat up once more and hugged me "I love you" she said as she then fell back onto the bed, I poked her cheek to make sure she was sound asleep and she was.

My face turned completely red. Yet again, I was confused if she was talking about loving her brother or me. My chest began to hurt just thinking about it. I cared about Alexis as much as anyone else did, but it made me pissed off when she only thought of me as her older brother replacement due to the fact that I looked like her brother.

"You seem pissed off" Blood said as he walked in.

I looked at Blood. "Blood" I said.

Blood crossed his arms and let out a sigh "You know, your rather lucky to look like her brother" he said "I mean, she does seem to be a bit more attached to you then anyone else in this mansion" he stated as he glared at me "it kind of makes me jealous that she's so attached to you"

I looked at Blood. I knew that whenever we were around Alexis, she would always be by my side or Blood's side. I mean she took great care of me when I got sick, not to mention always helped me out with my work when she had time.

"Let me ask you this Elliot" Blood said "Have you fallen for Alexis?" he asked as he looked at me.

My face turned red, sure I cared about her and relied on her a lot with things, but I didn't exactly think if I have fallen for her or not. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm simply asking if you are in love with Alexis" Blood stated "Do you care for her so much that it hurts?" he asked as he glared at me as he was trying to get the answers out of me.

"I don't know" I said "I do like her but I dont know if I would call it love" I stated as my face turned another shade of red.

"I see..." Blood said. "well if you dont "love" Alexis I'll be taking her" he stated as he walked towards Alexis and took her hand and kissed it. "Since I've liked her from the beginning" he stated.

I didn't say anything I just looked at Blood as he placed Alexis' hand back down and placed the covers over her body.

Blood then walked out of the bedroom and into his office once again.

I sat down next to Alexis' bed once again. I glared at Alexis and though real hard about what Blood told me. I mean I do care about Alexis and it hurts whenever she mistakes me as her older brother or thinks of me as her older brother. I let out a sigh. I then began to remember all the times I spent with Alexis, all the times we had tea together, not to mention working together, hanging out, and the time she took care of me when I was sick.

Hours passed. I just stayed by Alexis' side to make sure she was alright if she woke up.

I placed my hand on her forehead. 'seems like her fever went down a bit' I thought as I then touched her hair. I never knew her hair was this soft but then again I bet most girls have soft hair.

Alexis opened her eyes "Elliot..." she said as she looked at me. "What're you doing?"

My eyes widened as I quickly took my hand away from her hair "Alexis" I said as my face turned red.

"Where am I?" she asked

I looked at Alexis "Your in your room" I said as I tried not to make any eye contact with her.

"Oh..." she said. She then looked at me "Elliot what exactly happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"You were running a high fever when you decided to visit us" I said as I looked at Alexis. "though it seems your fever went down a bit"

"I see..." she said. She then looked at me once more "Were you with me this whole time?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

I nodded.

"heh reminds me of the time when I got sick, you also took great care of me when I was out cold" she said as she slightly laughed.

I slightly blushed "Yeah..." I said.

Alexis smiled at me "Thanks you always know how to take such good care of me when i'm sick" she said as she gave me a childish smirk.

I looked at Alexis and blushed even more.

Alexis looked at me and laughed when she noticed my face was turning red. "Elliot your just to cute, you blush to easily!" she said in her usual cheerful voice. I'm guessing she feels better now, she's back to her normal cheerful self.

"It seems like your feeling better" I said.

Alexis nodded "Yeah" she said as she stretched "not only did I get loads of sleep I think i'm feeling much better then I did this morning"

"thats good" I said as I got up. "I should probably get to my paperwork now" I said.

Alexis jumped out of bed. "I'll help" she said with her usual cute smile on her face.

"You still need your sleep" I said.

Alexis looked at me "How many times do I have to tell you, you worry to much" she said as she walked towards me and held onto my arm.

I slightly blushed as she held onto her arm, I could feel her chest on my arm which made my face turn even more red.

"Besides, I want to thank you for taking such good care of me" she said as she looked up at me.

"Fine" I said as I let out a sigh. "I'll let you help...but if your fever raises again you have to get some sleep okay?" I asked.

Alexis smiled she then let go of my arm and then walked towards the door and opened it.

I then headed out the door with her following behind me. "Hey Elliot" she said as she walked to my side. "I want to make this clear okay?" she asked "You may look like my brother but I never thought of you as my brother" she stated as she smirked.

"Wait did you hear anything I was talking about to blood while you were asleep?" I asked.

She shook her head "nope" she said "I'm just stating that you may look like him but I don't think of you as a replacement or whatever..." she stated.

I felt a lot better after hearing those, I didn't feel jealous of her brother anymore, I was actually quite happy to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Alexis" I said as I opened the door to my bedroom.

"yeah?" she asked as she walked in.

"If I told you I liked you what would you do?" I asked as I gave her a serious look.

Alexis blushed "dont look so serious its making me nervous" she said as her face turned even more red. "b...but I guess...I would be happy if that was true" she stated as she walked over to my desk to look at my paperwork.

I looked at Alexis "if I did tell you that I liked you would you even think of giving me a chance?" I asked as I sat down at my desk.

Alexis nodded "Yeah...your a good guy and I do like you" she stated as she took an extra chair and sat down across from me. "But there are probably others who like me as well...like Boris" she stated as she let out a sigh. "He told me that he likes me...but I haven't given him a reply yet" I stated as I slightly laughed.

My eyes widened when I heard that the Cheshire cat confessed to Alexis. I didn't think that he would like her in that way, I knew that they were best friends...but I didn't know he actually had those types of feelings for her.

"I told him that he'd have to wait for my answer" she said as she slightly laughed "I'd probably say the same thing to you if you said that to me" she said. "since I havnt figured out anything especially about falling in love with someone..." she stated as she scratched the back of her head and slightly laughed once more.

* * *

I decided that Elliot and Blood should make an appearance x3  
Elliot is jealous of Alexis' brother! Alexis has a not so secret brother complex lol she mistakes him for her brother due to her fever lol! And Blood states that he actually has a thing for Alexis! So right now there are 3 guys that "love" Alexis. Boris, Elliot and Blood!

And dont ask why Alexis made a quick recovery lol she rarely gets sick and when she does, she recovers quickly (I'm kinda the same way, I only get sick once or twice a year and it only lasts atleast 24 hours or less)

I am now debating if she should end up with Elliot, Blood or Boris.  
Elliot is my current obsession since he's so darn cute :3 Ya just gatta love his shyness and cuteness!

If i cant decide who she should end up with in this story, i'll probably do a bunch of oneshots with Alexis and all the characters (including Joker once i figure out what type of person he is, i havnt played the game so i'm curious about his personality)

Well i'm most likely going to bed, its 12 in the morning! I was to addicted to finishing this chapter since it was an Elliot chapter! I'll probably put up chapter 6 later today or tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**~Alexis' point of view~**

I stretched after I finished helping Elliot out with his paperwork.

"Thanks for helping me out Alexis" Elliot said with a smile on his face.

I looked at Elliot "its no big deal, I just like to help you" I stated as I slightly laughed.

Elliot slightly blushed.

I then stood up and stretched "I should probably get going" I said.

Just before I walked out the door, Elliot grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Elliot what're you doing?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Don't leave..." Elliot said.

I looked at Elliot "What're you talking about?" I asked as I noticed how serious Elliot looked not to mention his ears were lowered.

"I dont want you to go home" Elliot said as he hugged me. "I want you to move back here and stay with us"

I dont exactly understand why Elliot wanted me to return, Not only did he want me to return, Blood, and the twins wanted me to as well. "Why?" I asked

"Cause I cant stand to see you all alone in a house..." Elliot said "what if something happens like someone breaking in and hurting you?" he asked.

I could tell that Elliot was really worried about me living on my own. "Elliot..." I said.

"Who would protect you if that happens?" Elliot asked.

I looked at Elliot "Boris said that he'd protect me" I said.

Elliot then let go of me "So your choosing that cat over us?" he asked as he had this upset look on his face.

I shook my head "I'm not chosing Boris over you guys" I said "It was my decision to move out..." I stated as I placed my hand on his cheek and caressed his cheek "I want to see what its like to live alone..." I stated as I smiled at him "and if I dont like it, i'll most likely come back to live with you guys"

Elliot held onto my hand that I had on his cheek and didnt let go of my hand. "I just want to be by your side to protect you" he said.

I looked into Elliot's blue eyes. I slightly blushed "Elliot I'm happy that you want to protect me..." I said "but I have Boris to protect me" I stated

"But I want to be the one to protect you dammit" he said in a slightly jealous tone.

"Wait a second...are you jealous about the fact that I'm alowing Boris to protect me while i'm living in my apartment?" I asked

Elliot blushed. "W...Whats wrong with that?" He asked.

I smiled at Elliot and patted his head "I'll think about returning" I said "but if I decide not to..." I said "please dont be disapointed" I said "cause its my choice"

Elliot nodded "O...Okay" he said.

"plus you know that you, Blood, and the twins are always welcome any time to visit me" I stated as I patted his head. I then turned around and faced the doors "I'll see you later" I said as I headed out of Elliot's room and out of the mansion.

I let out a sigh as I headed towards my apartment.

"Long time no see Alexis!" an annoying yet familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Ace "What do you want?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I just want to see the girl that loves me so much" Ace said with a smirk on his face. "I haven't seen you since the Masquerade!" he said

"That's cause I don't want to see you" I stated as I looked away from Ace.

"But you love me" Ace said.

"Loved" I corrected him "I loved you Ace, I wont make the mistake of falling for a twisted idiot like you again" I stated as I walked away from him.

Ace followed after me "Oh come on!" he said

I turned towards Ace "Ace knock it off! I don't love you anymore! I gave up on you the day of the masquerade!" I stated. "I gave up cause I knew that you didn't like me in that way stupid!"

"Eh you gave up on me?" Ace asked as he tilted his head.

I hit my face with the palm of my hand. "Yes I gave up on you!" I stated "If I didn't I'd become even more depressed!" I said as I let out a sigh "and I hate when people see me cry! Its embarrassing enough" I stated as I walked away.

"I see..." Ace said.

"You know sometimes I wish that you would know how it feels to have someone you love reject you!" I said as I frowned. "It hurts like hell" she stated.

Ace laughed

I grabbed Ace by the collar of his red coat.

"Oh your getting violent!" Ace said.

I looked at him "cause you piss me off!" I said "You're the only one in wonderland that makes my blood boil!" I stated "I absolutely HATE people like you!" I said. "it makes me want to kill you with my own hands!"

Ace laughed once more "you've gotten so interesting, I think i'm falling for your violent side" he said.

I felt my face heating up it was either my fever acting up again or me blushing for that idiotic comment of Ace falling for my violent side. "Don t be stupid" I stated as I pushed Ace away from me. "You said that you'd NEVER fall for me" I stated "so don't give me this crap about falling for my violent side" I stated "cause its pissing me off" I said as I walked away.

"Hey I heard you moved out of the Hatter mansion" Ace said "can I visit you?" He asked.

"Hell no" I said as I glared at Ace "everyone but you can come visit me" I stated "besides, if I don't like living alone I'll just return to the Hatter mansion anyways" I stated as I walked faster trying to lose Ace. 'where's Boris when I need him?' I thought

Ace looked at me "Hey come on Alexis we're friends right?" he asked "you invite your friends to your house right?" he asked

I turned around to look at Ace. I frowned and glared at him "Ace, we're no where near being friends, you destroyed our friendship when you rejected me stupid!" I said.

"but I still think of you as a friend" Ace said with a smirk on his face.

"well I don't!" I stated as I ran away. I ran as fast as I could and I ended up at the Castle of Hearts and knocking into Peter.

"Oh if it isn't Alexis!" Peter said as he looked at me. "its been a while" he said.

I opened my eyes and looked up "Peter" I said.

"How have you been? The Queen was worried about you since you left the masquerade earlier then we expected" he said.

"Sorry" I said as I looked down "I wasn't feeling to well" I lied

"I see" Peter said "well anyways you should at least visit her, she's been very upset that you haven't visited her since the masquerade" he stated as he let out a sigh

"Where is she right now?" I asked.

"in the garden drinking tea" Peter said,

"Alright take me to her" I said

Peter nodded and pushed me towards the garden where Vivaldi was having tea.

"Vivaldi" I said as I walked towards the table.

"Ah Alexis its been a while, we were worried about you!" Vivaldi said.

I just put a smile on my face "sorry, I've been busy with other things" I said as I slightly laughed.

"would you like to join us?" Vivaldi asked

I nodded "sure why not" I said with a smile.

"come" Vivaldi said "sit next to us" she said.

I nodded once more "Alright" I said as I walked towards Vivaldi and sat down next to her.

"we were wondering when the next time we would see you" Vivaldi said as she took a sip from her tea.

One of the maids poured some tea into my tea cup.

"Thank you" I said to the maid

The maid smiled happily when I thanked her.

"I've been busy with things like spending time with Boris, moving out of the Hatter Mansion...reading" I said

"You moved out of the Hatter Mansion?" Vivaldi asked "took you long enough!" she said. I had a feeling Vivaldi wanted me to move out the moment I moved in since she and Blood never get along even though they're actually siblings.

"Boris found me this nice little apartment" I said with a smile "I'm still getting used to living alone" I stated as I slightly laughed "I think I'm better off living with others then by myself, I get kinda lonely" I said.

"Well you can always come back here! We would be happy if you did" Vivaldi said with a smile.

I took a sip of my tea "I don't know I kinda promised Elliot...that if I didn't like living alone I'd return to the Hatter mansion" I said as I slightly laughed "I guess you can say I'm weak against him" I stated

"so you've fallen for the March hare?" Vivaldi asked.

I slightly blushed "I don't know..." I said "I might have but it'd be kinda weird to fall for a man that looks like my big brother" I said as I slightly laughed.

Vivaldi looked at me "you know you can always come to us if you need someone to talk to" she said

I smiled "I appreciate that Vivaldi" I said.

Vivaldi smiled "So if you have something that is bothering you or something yu want to talk about you can always come to us! We'll always be there for you"

"Thanks" I said with a smirk on my face. I took another sip of my tea. I then began to tell Vivaldi about how Boris basically confessed his love for me at the masquerade, and how he's always been by my side when I needed someone to cheer me up, and about all the "dates" I've been on with the other people with roles in wonderland. I told her about my recent encounter with Ace as well.

"You recently encountered Ace?" Vivaldi asked

I nodded "he pissed me off!" I stated as I crossed my arms. "Going on and on about me liking him when I don't like him in that way anymore" I said "Not to mention the fact that he said "I think I'm falling for your violent side" or something like that..." I said as I rolled my eyes "he's a total fool!" I stated

"We agree" Vivaldi said "we should kill him for making you upset" she said.

"Nah I'm going to be the one who does that" I stated.

"you mean killing him?" Vivaldi asked

"Heck no!" I said "I'm going to make him suffer!" I stated with a smirk on my face "You know the saying "revenge is sweet?" I asked.

Vivaldi nodded.

"Well I plan to have Ace fall for me so I can start my revenge to reject his confession to me" I said

"You actually have an evil side" Vivaldi said as she slightly laughed.

"Yeah I only use that side when I need it" I said as I slightly laughed.

Vivaldi only smiled "we're just glad to see that your still smiling" she said "we were worried about you when you left the masquerade early" she said.

"Sorry about that' I said "I wasn't exactly feeling well so I left" I lied. 'sorry for lying Vivaldi' I thought as I let out a sigh. "Maybe I had wine while thinking it was sparkling cider" I said

"Probably" Vivaldi said. "well the next time we host a party..." she said "we wont put wine out"

"You don't have to" I said "I'm pretty sure your other guests would be upset if you don't have wine or any other alcoholic beverage to drink" I stated "I don't exactly mind, as long as I keep away from it I'm fine" I said

"we'll make a note saying you don't like wine" Vivaldi said.

I smiled "Thanks" I said. "oh yeah" I said "I should probably get get going!" I said

"Why?" Vivaldi asked "are you not having fun with us?" she asked.

I shook my head "its not that I forgot that I had something to do" I said as I stood up "I have to go buy some new clothes..." I said

"we could join you" Vivaldi said "we can find a bunch of cute dresses for you" she said with a smile on her face "something that would look perfect on you!"

"I don't want to be a bother to you" I said "Boris told me he'd accompany me"

"I see" Vivaldi said.

"Maybe we can go shopping for stuffed animals next time I see you!" I said with ta smirk on my face "besides I don't have much stuffed animals and I want to get more cute stuffed animals" I said.

"Alright then...its a date" Vivaldi said happily

I looked at Vivaldi "a date?" I asked

Vivaldi nodded.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a date..." I stated "I would call it hanging out or a get together but that's just me" I said as I slightly laughed. I had the feeling that Vivaldi really wanted to go on a date with me. I didn't say anything else cause I didn't want to upset her or get her angry at the fact that I am not interested in girls. "But I guess you could call it that" I said. "I'll see you later"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait i was on writers block

Anyways i decided to have a chapter with Elliot (again), Ace re-appears, and Vivaldi since she hasnt appeared yet in this fanfiction lol

I am also thinking that Ace will fall in love with Alexis' violent side. And Yes she has a violent side, everyone does lol

I'm not sure when i'll post up Chapter 7 mainly cause i'm kinda on writers block...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After doing some shopping with Boris I decided to head home.

I looked at Boris "thanks for going with me to buy some clothes" I said.

Boris smiled "no big deal, It makes me happy that you would let me join you!" he said as he placed his arm over my shoulder

"hm why's that?" I asked as I looked up at Boris.

"Cause I like you!" Boris said.

I blushed. Each time Boris would say "I like you" or "I love you" my face would always heat up. I kinda feel guilty that I'm having him wait for an answer. I feel guilty that I dont feel the same way. "I...I see" I stuttered.

"Besides, I enjoyed seeing you in a lot of cute outfits" Boris stated as he slightly blushed.

"is that so?" I asked

Boris nodded.

I then headed towards my apartment and took out my keys to unlock the door. "Hey Boris...just what do you see in me?" I asked as I opened the door and walked into my apartment.

Boris walked into my apartment and shrugged "I don't really know...I just fell for you" he stated as he sat down on the couch "Is that weird?"

I shrugged "Not really..." I said as I slightly blushed. I kinda had the feeling that I was the same way with Ace, I wasn't really attracted to him but I fell for him anyways!

Boris looked at me and then grabbed my arm and pulled me hard enough where I was sitting on his lap.

"B...Boris what the..." I stuttered as my face began to heat up.

Boris placed his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

I was used to this by now but it still surprised me each time Boris did something like this. "Boris..." he said.

Boris smirked as he held onto me "Alexis" he said "When will you answer to my confession?" he asked

"Eh you told me you could wait" I said.

Boris sighed "I'm getting very impatient" he pouted "I don't know if I can wait that much longer..." he stated as placed his forehead on my shoulder.

I looked at Boris "Boris you know I still need some time to sort my feelings" I stated.

Boris let go of me and I got up off his lap. He then stood up and glared into my eyes. "Its been way to long" he said "Are you still in love with Ace?"

My eyes widened "What?" I asked "Why would I still be in love with Ace?"

Boris crossed his arms. I could tell he was irritated at the fact that he still thinks I'm in love with Ace.

I looked at Boris. "What do you want me to do to prove that I have moved on?" I asked. I felt irritated on how Boris was trying to force me to figure out my feelings, or something like that.

"I want you to only think of me, and love me" Boris complained as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

I looked up at Boris. "Boris" I said. I couldn't stand Boris being like this, I loved Boris but I wasn't sure if my feelings for him were love or someone to go to when I need to be cheered up.

Boris looked at me "What" he asked

I slightly blushed. I knew that if I need to find out that I had feelings for him was to ask him to kiss me. "If you really love me then...kiss me" I said.

Boris' eye's widened "What?" he asked.

"I said to kiss me you idiot!" I said as I grabbed his tail and pulled it

"Ow!" Boris said "You didn't have to pull my tail" he said

I looked away from Boris "I'm asking you this cause you "love" me and cause I want to see if a kiss from you will make my heart race..." I said as I slightly blushed

Boris looked at me and blushed

"Kiss me before I change my mind!" I complained.

"A...Ah okay" Boris stuttered as he slowly lowered his head to the level where my head was and gently placed his lips on mine.

The kiss was quick but it did make my heart beat a bit faster, but not as fast as my last kiss with Ace. But I didn't hate Boris' kiss.

After the kiss Boris looked at me giving the "How was it?" Glare

I slightly blushed "It made my heart beat faster..." I said.

Boris smiled happily.

"but..." I said as I looked down. I didn't want to lie to Boris and I didn't want to hurt him but either way I might end up hurting him.

"but what?" Boris asked.

"It didn't beat as fast as it did when Ace kissed me" I stated as I looked down.

Boris looked at me "then I'll make sure I kiss you every day to make sure that your heart will race and you will only think of me" he said with a childish smirk on his face.

I looked at Boris and slightly blushed. I'm surprised that Boris didn't get angry or give up on me.

"I'm not going to give up on you" Boris said "I'm not the type of guy to give up when the girl I love doesn't feel the same way" he stated. He then smirked once more "I'll be sure to make you fall in love with me" he said.

"you sound confident" I said.

Boris nodded.

I just smiled "well good luck with making me fall for you" I said as I patted his head "now if you don't mind..." I said as I walked towards my room "I need some sleep" I stated as I walked into my bedroom.

Boris followed me "Can I stay here with you?" Boris asked

I looked at Boris and shook my head and let out a sigh. "Fine but if you do something to me in my sleep i'll never forgive you" I said as I let Boris into my room. I then took out my pajamas, headed into the bathroom and got into my pajamas and headed towards my bedroom where I saw Boris laying comfortably on my bed as if he was going to seduce me at any moment.

Boris smiled as he saw me enter the bedroom.

"Just cause I'm allowing you to sleep in my bed with me it doesn't mean you can brag to the others that I let you!" I said as I crossed my arms

Boris nodded "I know" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed.

"Hey!" I said "Quit doing that!" I said.

Boris slightly laughed "sorry sorry" he said as he got under the covers.

I just smiled as I got under the covers I looked up at the ceiling till I fell asleep.

When I woke up Boris was looking at me

"What?" I asked as I stretched.

Boris smirked "Nothing just watching you sleep!" Boris said.

I let out a sigh "your weird..." I said as I sat up and yawned.

Boris sat up as well "come here" he said as he pulled me close to him. "Let me give you a good morning kiss!" he teased.

I then remembered what Boris said last night, the whole kissing me every day till I fall in love with him bet.

I blushed as his face got closer to mine.

Boris then kissed my cheek "Just kidding!" he teased "Ya thought was going to kiss your lips eh?" he teased as he placed his thumb on my lower lip.

I blushed "S...Shut up!" I stuttered

Boris smirked and flicked my forehead "your to easy to tease" he said.

I blushed even more. I knew I was an easy target to tease which is one of the things I hated about myself.

"Idiot" I muttered.

Boris just laughed.

I got up out of bed.

Boris got up as well. "Ya have some plans for today?" he asked.

I shrugged "I think I might visit Blood and the others..." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was going to ask you on a date" Boris said as he crossed his arms.

I let out a sigh "we went on a "date" yesterday! I mean we went shopping and had some dinner together!" I stated

"Yeah but..." Boris was interrupted by me.

"But nothing" I said "I want to spend more time with Blood and the others, they're still probably worried about me since I just recovered from a 24 hour cold" I stated as I let out a sigh. "Plus I cant spend all my time with you!" I stated as I patted Boris' head.

Boris sighed "fine" he said

I smiled "quit pouting Boris!" I said "I cant spend my whole day with you, I have other plans too!" I stated as I headed to the kitchen to make some tea, "Besides, If I dont visit the others, they'll get worried about me!" I stated as I took a sip of tea. "and you know how much I hate it when people worry about me!" I stated

Boris nodded "yeah I guess"

I smiled "good now you should get going" I said.

Boris sighed and headed out of the apartment.

I let out a sigh 'I know Boris loves me but he doesnt have to spend all his time with me, besides...Gowland might need him to do something for him...' I thought as I let out another sigh. I then finished up my tea, got dressed and headed towards the Bloody Mansion.

* * *

Sorry for another long wait, I finally got off of writers block, well sorta

I have been playing a lot of my Japanese Pokemon Black version, I just beat the 8th gym leader and i'm Challenging the Elite 4. Not to mention creating some OC's for other anime's such as Durarara, Pokemon (the Unova/Isshu reigion), Persona 3, and Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I havnt updated lately! I'm kinda taking a break from Alexis in Clover. I'm currently on writers block on this story

So I'm actually going to start writing a bunch of one-shots with each of the characters and Alexis since i'm bored and i'm taking a break from Alexis in Clover (till I get ideas on what to write in the next chapter)

If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter of Alexis in Clover send me a message okay?

~Dark-Chococat


End file.
